Night Gazers
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Kurama lets a personal secret slip to the one person he didn't want to know, causing a certain Koorime to behave strangely. When Yuusuke, being the clever detective he is, discovers this little secret, he decides to try and push the two demons together.
1. I Need You

Night Gazers

Chapter1: I Need You

Disclaimer:  
CV:coughs Kurama, I'm lazy, do this.  
Kurama: sighs Ms.Vampire does not own myself, Hiei, or any other piece of Yu Yu Hakusho. May Inari help us all, were that to ever happen.  
CV: cackles and smushes Kurama and Hiei together

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend, Kayla. I know she's been waiting quite a while for this. Enjoy

-

Stars twinkled brightly against the dark sky, illuminating the moon, which was shining brightly down on the land below. The Makai trees wavered gently in the soft breeze that swept across the land, like a hand caressing all it touched. This included the lone figure sitting against a thick trunk, closest to the small lake nearby. Crimson locks flowed serenely around a pale face, outlining delicate features and swirling across slightly parted lips. Kurama's head was tipped back, resting against the smooth bark, his beautiful eyes lightly shut to the night's scenes.

Laying his long arms carefully on top of his bent knees, Kurama inhaled deeply, enjoying his peaceful surroundings. Everything was at rest, for it was well into the early hours of the morning, and soon, the sun would rise, signaling a new day. Kurama knew that he would have to be home before his mother left for work. But right now, at this exact moment... he didn't care. For once in his life, Kurama didn't care that his mother needed to be at work promptly at 6:00 am, didn't care that if he wasn't, she could lose her job for being late, didn't care that he wasn't her real son... there was only one thing the kistune cared about right now.

A picture of Hiei flashed in front of his mind's eye, causing his lips to twitch up into a small smile. Many more images of the spunky koorime danced through the kitsune's head, a few dirty ones mixing in as well. His smile widening at _those_ thoughts, a small sigh escaped from his throat. One memory came to mind, causing a light chuckle to rise. It was about when Hiei had first tried ice cream...

Flashback

"Hiei? Would you like a little snack before you leave? I'm sure all this running around you've been doing today has worked up quite an appetite." Kurama glanced over at the dining room table, to the small koorime who was balanced perfectly, crouching on the back of a chair.

When no answer returned to him, Kurama peeked back into the room. "Hiei? You're going to fall." The kitsune shook his head playfully and chuckled, "Oh! I know exactly what you can try before you leave; I really think you'll like it..."

He turned to go back into the kitchen and was heard rummaging around in what sounded like the freezer. Hiei turned his head in slight confusion when dishes clinging together with a light ring met his ears. A few minutes later, Kurama walked into the dining room, a bowl in hand.

"Down, Hiei." Kurama stated coolly, placing the object on the table in front of the koorime.

Grumbling under his breath, Hiei slid down onto the soft cushioned seat, staring suspiciously from between Kurama and the bowl. Leaning over it, the small youkai sniffed it quickly; licking his lips at the delicious smell that wavered up to his nose.

"What is it, Fox."

Kurama smiled politely, "Ice cream."

"Ice… cream?" Hiei stared back down from the kitsune and at the "ice". Poking the substance with his spoon, he continued, "Like on my home island?"

Kurama nodded.

The little koorime poked at the ice cream again, his brows knitting together in confusion. "But... this doesn't look like ice. Is this some sort of ningen joke?"

The red - haired fox chuckled, "No, no joke Hiei. It used to be ice. Then the manufactures changed it so it became a sort of frozen cream. It's not bad, if I do say so. Try it, Hiei."

Hiei merely continued staring at the youkai, before shaking his head and, once more, staring down at the ice cream. He stuck the spoon into the cream in another poke.

"Honestly Hiei..." Kurama rolled his piercing emerald eyes to the ceiling and dug the spoon into the ice cream for the koorime, bringing up a rather large chunk and shoving the utensil into the fire demon's mouth. Pulling it back, Kurama watched as Hiei's expressions turned to one of surprise, to confusion, and finally, to happiness.

"Mm... tastes like snow... only better! It's sweet. Sweet snow!" Hiei dug his spoon into the ice cream again, the bowl quickly becoming empty.

End Flashback

"Hiei..." He murmured to himself, a hint of amusement etching into his soft voice. He wished that the fire youkai was here with him right then; Kurama had the sudden urge to hold him tight.

"Hn, stupid fox. I'm right here."

Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice in the quiet morning air. Looking up, he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring down at him, as well as a rather large violet Jagan.

"H-Hiei-!" Kurama flushed lightly, knowing why the Jagan was open. "I didn't sense your Ki..."

"I know." The short figure landed silently next to the red-head, staring out across the lake in front of them. "You should be more careful, Kit. I could have killed you and you wouldn't have known what hit you."

Kurama looked away and placed his head back in his arms, watching the forest off to his side. "I doubt that..." He murmured.

A sneer played its way onto Hiei's lips, "Stupid fox..."

Kurama merely rolled his eyes and sighed, going silent.

The two listened quietly to the few birds squawking in the trees behind them, each male's head spinning with thoughts and questions.

'Hn, stupid fox... always thinking he's so smart and quick... everyone knows I would win, if set up against him. Hn... dumb fox... why do my legs feel so numb... what the hell? This is stupid, why am I even here. It's not like I want to be around the stupid kitsune... hn.'

Kurama's saddened green eyes glanced back at his left, feeling a shift in the air and, surprisingly enough, seeing the cloaked demon settle down next to him, pulling his legs up in the same fashion as him. Crimson met emerald for a brief second, before Hiei turned away with a huffy "Hn."

Settling his gaze back onto the ground, the fox youkai watched as the sun began to lighten the grass with its golden-orange rays.

'Oh, Hiei... why do you have to be so gruff on the outside... I know you've been hurt before... I wouldn't let it happen again, if you'd just give me a chance and open up a bit to me...why must I feel this way for you? Why must I be tortured and hurt every second I am by your side? ...Do you even know how to feel what I do...?'

Sighing, Kurama unfurled himself from his own limbs and leaned back against the tree he was up against.

"Well..." He started, watching the slowly rising sun, "I should get going... Mother won't be too pleased if she finds my bed empty when she awakens..."

About to stand up, he was stopped when a hand locked around his wrist. Looking over at the demon next to him, Kurama watched as Hiei's blood red orbs traveled the length of the ground towards him, before slowly raising to make eye contact.

Giving him a questioning stare, Kurama settled back down, the fire demon's hand still tightly gripping his wrist. Hiei kept silent, his hold loosening slightly.

"...Don't leave... Fox." He finally muttered out.

Not knowing exactly what to say to the completely unexpected favor, Kurama nodded dumbly and replied with a soft, "A-alright..."

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, Hiei snatched his hand back from Kurama's arm, burying it deeply within the folds of his black cloak. Refusing to make eye contact again, Hiei brought them into another uneasy silence. Finally glancing up at the fox, Hiei averted his eyes almost immediately, finding Kurama watching him in a nearly fond way.

Inching a bit closer to the other demon, Kurama leaned forward to rest his arms against his bent knees, his eyes trained on Hiei, his voice soft and mellow.

"May I ask... why, you wanted me to stay, Hiei?"

Hiei's crimson orbs darted back and forth quickly, searching for an answer. He came up with: "I don't know."

Kurama nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips. He placed a gentle hand on the other males' knee, seeming to startle Hiei. He stared up with large, red eyes, giving him a child - like expression. Kurama felt his stomach twist; unable to help himself when his hands seemed to cup the koorime's face on their own, his lips pressing down against another's for a chaste kiss.

Pulling back abruptly when the other's small gasp reached his ears, Kurama's bottom lip trembled, his forest green eyes full of panic and fear. Hiei still stared up at him, his face showing little emotion, except surprise and confusion. Kurama took the silence as rejection and scrambled to his feet, taking off running for the nearest portal back to the Ningenkai.

'How could I have been so selfish and thoughtless?' He scolded himself, 'He's never going to want to see my face again... I've ruined all hope of... us... I've lost my friendship with the one person who I've ever cared about so much...'

Tears blurred the sprinting fox's vision, his hands trying desperately to wipe them away while pushing their way thru the Makai forest. A sharp tingle in the back of his mind made him gasp, a small body tackling him to the ground. Sniffling while feverishly trying to get back on his feet, the weight only increased, a soft voice calling his name.

Hesitating, Kurama slowly rose to his forearms and looked behind him, tears slipping down his cheeks. Hiei straddled his upper thighs, an unsure look carved into his face.

"Kurama..." He said again, his voice pained and confused, "...Don't... don't..." His head shook from side to side, his words unable to form. Darting forward, Hiei crushed his lips against Kurama's, pulling back and shouting, "Don't go Kurama! I need you!"

The ever familiar silence filtered in again, the two demons locked in a staring contest.

Hiei's eyes suddenly widened in realization and in a flash, he was on his feet above a shocked kitsune.

In another displacement of air, he was gone.

Kurama mustered up enough strength to raise himself into a complete sitting position, one last tear falling from his emerald eyes, two lithe fingers barely touching his tingling lips.

To Be Continued...

Cloaked Vampire


	2. Say You'll Speak

Night Gazers

Chapter Two: Say You'll Speak...

-A quick note-

I've only seen a small clip of the device used near the end of this chapter from a music video... so, I actually have no official name for it . Therefore, I have dubbed it in my mind what it looks like: Demon Whistle. Be it true or not and having the wrong purpose, I... really don't care o.O; It serves _my_ purpose and has a short amount of time in the spotlight. So... I just didn't want anyone being all NYAH O.O; when they saw it and I possibly had it wrong o.O;; Anyways... go nuts.

-

Bored emerald eyes stared out the large window of the third floor of Meiou High School, the teacher's voice at the head of the class becoming a low, obnoxious droning in his ears. Kurama was trying his best to pay attention to what the lecture was about. Something... something involving dehydration synthesis? Well, whatever it was, he could pick up on later. Right now, his mind was off focusing on the memory of the morning that had been plaguing him for the past two weeks...

Flashback

A sharp tingle in the back of his mind made him gasp, a small body tackling him to the ground. Sniffling, while feverishly trying to get back on his feet, the weight only increased, a soft voice calling his name.

Hesitating, Kurama slowly rose to his forearms and looked behind him, tears slipping down his cheeks. Hiei straddled his upper thighs, an unsure look carved into his face.

"Kurama..." He said again, his voice pained and confused, "...Don't... don't..." His head shook from side to side, his words unable to form. Darting forward, Hiei crushed his lips against Kurama's, pulling back and shouting, "Don't go Kurama! I need you!"

End flashback

Kurama couldn't remove the expression Hiei had worn on his face when he had said those six words out of his head. It was as if it had been forever burned into the lid of his mind's eye. His blood red eyes wide and frightened... confused...

The shrill ring of the bell signaled the end of classes for the day, startling Kurama out of his daze and back into the bustle of reality and his noisy classroom. Packing his papers into his book case, Kurama stood up and stretched lightly, before quickly making his way out and into the hallway.

Continuing his way down both flights of stairs, the red haired youkai pushed past the double doors, trotted down the front steps, and started down the walkway, when the bubbly giggles of young females caught his ears. Casting a curious glance over his shoulder, he saw a group of six uniformed women whispering and looking over at him. Internally rolling his eyes at the unwanted attention, his black shoes caught his eyes, finding one of the shoelaces to have become untied. Placing his case down, Kurama knelt, hastily setting to work.

Not noticing the giggles floating closer, Kurama stood back up, case in hand, when the sound of nervous feet shuffling behind him made him turn around.

Five of the girl's pushed the sixth forward, who hesitantly objected, a package in her hands. Kurama merely stared down at the shy girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Ah... h-hello S-Shuuichi-kun..." She greeted softly and blushed, keeping her gaze directed strictly to her shoes.

"Hello." Kurama responded politely, flashing the females a charming smile.

This caused the other women to flush and the nervous one to blush darker.

"I-I... um... I..." The girl began to nervously twirl a stray lock of her navy blue hair around her finger, before she continued. Taking a deep breath, she held up the rounded package topped with a red bow and finally met Kurama's gaze. "I made you some brownies, Shuuichi-kun; please accept them as a gift!"

Kurama smiled softly at the pink saran wrap that covered the brown treats, before taking the plate and looking at the girl again. Her once beat red face was now a small pink flush across her cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Ms...?"

A flash of surprise caught the girl's features for a moment, before she stuttered, "M-Mira! My name is Mira."

"Ah, well, thank you, Ms. Mira-chan. I'll be sure to enjoy these when I get home." Kurama gave them another smile, before turning and starting back down the walkway. The sound of the girls giggling and whispering soon faded, the silence of the trees around him a welcomed friend. But he could find no peace inside his mind; thoughts and memories of Hiei returning.

It had been two whole weeks since the close encounter and Kurama had yet to see the other demon's face. Hiei was avoiding him, had been his conclusion. And with good reason, too. It had been wrong for him to steal that kiss, as small as it had been, but still...

And then there was that point, after he had run, hoping to get back to the human world on quick legs, where he had been tackled, thrown to the ground, and all but laid upon. A small flush began to cross his cheeks at the memory of looking behind himself and seeing Hiei sitting on his legs, his fiery orbs wide and worried. Kurama could almost feel the warmth of Hiei's lips suddenly against his, his flush darkening.

"Kurama! Hey, wait up, Kurama!"

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Kurama turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a green figure running towards him. Adjusting the plate of brownies in his right hand, Kurama stopped walking, waiting patiently for the running figure to catch up.

Yusuke stopped in front of the taller boy, doubling over with his hands on his knees, dragging his breath in quickly. Once his breathing was somewhat recovered, the raven-haired male stood up, a goofy grin on his lips.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke slapped his hand against the taller boy's shoulder, "Where are you headed?"

"I was just on my way home, Yusuke. I walk this way everyday, you know that."

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly when he suddenly lunged at the red-haired male, covering his mouth and darting his eyes around suspiciously.

"Shhh! I know, I know, but... I'm trying to find - "

"Hiei?" Kurama's muffled voice cut off Yusuke's sentence, his hand quickly removing itself, a sheepish grin spreading over his features again.

"Hey, Hiei! How's it going?"

"Hn." The small fire demon snorted off to his side, refusing to make eye contact with Kurama. "Detective, I..." His voice faltered, as if the words had evaporated from inside his throat. Crimson locked on emerald in a brief meeting, before another "Hn." was growled and the short figure was gone.

"Damnit, something's up with him, I just know it!" Yusuke scowled to himself. "Come on... let's go to your house and I'll explain it."

Kurama merely nodded, staring off to where the koorime had last been seen, jumping away. Realizing that Yusuke was leaving without him, he quickly hurried to catch up.

"Mmm! Damn, Kurama, you make really good brownies!" Yusuke munched happily on the dark square, finishing one and starting on another.

Kurama smiled slightly as he leaned back into one of the dining room chairs, his legs folded neatly and hands clasped in his lap. He watched silently as his friend devoured a little less than half his gift, before speaking.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yusuke, but I did not make them."

The head spirit detective stopped chewing and looked up at the youkai, blinking stupidly. "Then who did?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "Ms. Mira from school. It's apparent that she and her friends have a crush on me, just by the way they were flushing at my very words." He shook his head, glancing out the window next to him, a distant look beginning to glaze over his eyes.

Yusuke swallowed the last of his brownie, before grinning and saying teasingly, "Boy, Kurama, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're a player."

Kurama's delicate brows furrowed together at the words, his gaze connecting with the brown orbs across the table. "I would prefer it if you would not say things such as that. I have no interest in having a girlfriend."

"That's what I wanted to talk to talk to you about!" Yusuke snapped his fingers and pointed at the red-head, ignoring his slightly confused features and continuing. "Has Hiei been around here lately?"

Kurama was silent, but slowly shook his head 'no'.

"Before earlier, had you seen him?"

Again, Kurama shook his head, but felt his cheeks become warm.

Yusuke was grinning, his assumption almost completed.

"Why not? I mean, everyone knows he always hangs around here."

Kurama was having a bit of trouble keeping his emotions in check. He could feel the beginning of tears in the corners of his eyes, his teeth gently nibbling at his lower lip. Of course he knew why Hiei didn't come around anymore. He didn't want to tell anyone, he needed to fix this on his own. After all, it was his fault... wasn't it?

Standing up, Kurama leaned his arms against the table, liquid brimming his lower eyelids. Trying his best to keep his voice from cracking or giving away any sign that he was becoming upset, he said, "Yusuke, I'm beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. I would be most pleased if you took your leave now."

Yusuke held up his hands in defense, a stupid grin on his lips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Kurama! Easy there, I was just asking. No need to get all huffy with me. But if you really want me to go..."

Kurama nodded slowly, his gaze lowering to the polished tabletop. "Please..."

"Yeah, ok." Yusuke stood up, stretching. "Don't worry, Kurama. He'll be around again."

The red-haired boy was silent, so Yusuke showed himself out. As soon as he heard the front door softly click shut, Kurama collapsed back down into his chair, his head landing in his curled arms to weep.

"Kuwabara! Hey, Kuwabara, open up!"

The door in front of him swung open on its hinges, revealing a tall, brutish-looking male, with a mop of orange hair atop his head. He was still dressed in his light blue school jumper, his expression confused.

"What is it, Urameshi?"

Yusuke pushed past the taller boy, making his way into the living room. Kuwabara shut the door, that confused look still hovering about his features.

"Hiei been here lately?" He asked, looking around as if he would find the dark koorime lounging about somewhere in the room.

Kuwabara shook his head. "No... haven't seen the shrimp since..." He scratched his head in thought, "Wow, come to think of it, I haven't seen him in weeks. Where's he been?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Kurama hasn't seen him either and you know how those two love birds are." Yusuke rubbed his chin, before a sudden thought occurred to him. Tensing slightly, he looked back over at Kuwabara.

"Love birds... what are you talkin' about, Urameshi? Are those two...?" The tall male scrunched up his features, as he attempted to figure out just what his friend was talking about.

"Nothing, Kuwabara, nothing!" Yusuke waved his hands in front of him, a stupid grin on his lips. Moving off the subject, he continued, "Seen Botan either?"

Kuwabara shook his head again. "Nope, why?"

Yusuke scowled lightly, before walking back to the door and opening it. Stepping out onto the front steps, he cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting, "BOOOOTTTAAAANNNNN!"

In a snap of air, a light blue haired girl appeared, floating on the oar of the River Styx. Smiling widely down at the pair a few feet below her, Botan's royal purple eyes sparkled with happiness.

"What is it, Boys?" She asked, shifting slightly.

"Whoa." Yusuke grinned, "Nothin' like poppin' outta no where. Anyways, have you seen Hiei around?"

"Yeah, Shorty's gone missing." Kuwabara interjected.

"Hiei's missing?" Botan repeated. She thought back, placing a long finger to her chin. "Hmm... come to think of it, I haven't. He hasn't been around the office, otherwise we would have all heard about it from Koenma."

Yusuke nodded in understanding, a sudden idea hitting him.

"Say, Botan... you don't happen to have that Demon Whistle thing on you, do you?"

The pilot lowered her oar until she floated in front of the pair, while reaching into her pink kimono.

"Actually, I do!" She produced the small silver device and held it out to the raven-haired boy. "What do you plan to do with it, Yusuke?"

Yusuke merely grinned that idiotic grin of his again and started running towards the city park, shouting over his shoulder, "If you hurry up and follow me, I'll tell you!"

The cloaked figure of a small demon rested his back against one of the larger trees in the park, arms crossed over his stomach. Hiei was scowling, his blood red eyes lowered to his lap, as his mind went over the earlier events from that day, all the way back to two weeks ago.

He could recall, vividly, the shocked expression Kurama's face had worn when he had tackled him to the ground and pulled back from that unexpected kiss he had stolen. He remembered standing up quickly and then bolting, never staying long enough to even find out if he had been rejected or not.

He had kept away from the kitsune after that, afraid to come near. He'd stayed in the park mostly, knowing that he would be safe there for a while at least, even if it meant enduring the cold, wet, heavy thunderstorms without the aid of the fox's roof...

But earlier that day, he had heard the last bell of Kurama school give way and a sudden urge to see the fox overtook him. He had hidden in the trees along the walkway, suppressing his Ki down as low as he could. He was surprised that Kurama hadn't noticed him; he was still detectable. But then he saw Yusuke coming down the path towards his fox. Hiei suddenly found his body acting on its own, felt his feet land silently against the ground, his name being uttered, yet muffled.

He didn't know what he planned to say, so he tried, "Detective, I..." He stopped, his focus lost, his eyes rising for a spit second to lock on Kurama's, before he took off.

Growling softly to himself, Hiei clenched his fist, the sounds of footsteps coming closer making him look behind him.

Yusuke, Botan, and the fool were coming towards him, but stopped, forming a small circle. Twisting his torso and leaning his hands against the branch he sat on, Hiei focused on listening in on the conversation taking place.

But he never got the chance.

A sudden, extremely high-pitched sound filled his ears, making his eyes go wide and then roll back into his head, his small form tipping forward and plummeting to the ground yards below.

-

To be continued...


	3. Growl At Me And I'll Smile

Night Gazers

Chapter Three: Growl At Me And I'll Smile

-Quick Note-

Okay... glad to see I'm not the only one who doesn't know what this "Demon Whistle" is...

-

Crimson hair shifted slightly, Kurama slowly raising his head from where it had been laying, nestled within his folded arms. Pushing his entire upper body up with the help of his arms, he looked around, coming to the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep. Looking over to his left, Kurama found the wall clock, seeing that it was nearly five o'clock. Sighing softly to himself, the fox youkai stood up, deciding he should finish what little homework he had over the weekend, considering that it was Friday and his teachers were lenient on that day.

Walking over to where he had last left his black school case, Kurama picked it up by the handle and sat down on the living room sofa. Placing the small briefcase on the coffee table, he opened it, a picture of Hiei flashing through his mind. Shaking his head, Kurama began thumbing through the files, finally pulling out his geometry homework. Choosing a pencil, he leaned back into the cushions, folding his legs to create a make-shift table for himself. Placing the paper against his leg, Kurama set to work.

"Alright, Shorty. You better start talkin' or else!" Kuwabara's loud voice rang around his room, his eyes trained on the small figure tied to the bed in front of him.

Hiei glared dangerously at the carrot-top, snarling, "Or else, _what_, you ugly, pathetic excuse for a human."

Yusuke placed a hand against Kuwabara's chest to keep him from advancing on the bound demon. "Let me tell you what the 'or else' part is, Hiei. For every wrong answer you give us, or _don't_ give us, a piece of clothing will be removed from your body."

Hiei snorted and smirked. "Is that really supposed to be a threat to me, Detective?"

Yusuke responded with a devilish smirk of his own, as he held up a camera in his hand. "No, I didn't think it would be to you, so we decided that when we get you stripped down naked, we'll take a picture of you."

Hiei snorted again, "And?"

Yusuke's smirk grew wider, his voice becoming dark and promising truth. "And we'll give it to Kurama."

"What?" The demon hissed, his eyes widening.

"That's right..." Yusuke grinned, "So you better cooperate, _or else_."

Hiei, his hands tied together at the headboard of Kuwabara's bed, gave them an experimental tug, finding the bonds to be surprisingly strong. Testing his legs as well, he growled, snatching a quick glance across the room, to where his black cloak and katana lay against the door.

"You won't be getting free that easily, Hiei!" Botan piped up, a smile on her face. "I warded those socks with special Demon World magic!"

The color nearly disappeared from Hiei's face. Socks? He was tied... to the Fool's bed... _by mere socks?_

Snarling at the thought, Hiei turned his head away, glaring at the wall. He didn't know why the three idiots wanted him in the first place. He only remembered falling from his perch in the park and landing roughly on the ground, before his senses went completely dark. He remembered then waking up with a pounding headache and lying bound to the bed.

"What do you want to know." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Fingers gripped his chin with unnatural tenderness, turning his face to look up into a pair of honey brown eyes. "Why haven't you been to Kurama's house lately, Hiei?"

Fiery orbs narrowed, a scowl set firmly on his lips.

"I'm telling you, Hiei, we'll do it. Don't make it come to that." Yusuke warned, a pair of scissors being placed in his waiting hand by Botan.

"I've been busy."

Yusuke shook his head. "Wrong answer, Buddy."

Kuwabara pulled his desk chair over and turned it around, straddling the back to be more comfortable, as he watched the raven-haired boy sit on top of Hiei and make as if he were going to cut the shrimp's shirt. But, he turned around instead, removing both his boots and black stockings.

"Aww, c'mon! You're supposed to take off a piece of clothing!" Kuwabara groaned, hanging his head forward and then back.

Yusuke waved the scissors in his friend's face. "Hey, do you wear socks and shoes?"

Kuwabara nearly fell back out of his chair as he fumbled to get the pointy object out of his face. "H-hey! Don't do that! You could hurt somebody!"

Yusuke grinned, still waiting for his answer.

"Yeah... you wear them, why?"

"Then if you wear them, they're a piece of clothing. Besides," He shrugged, turning back to look down at Hiei, "That was a minor question. It deserved a minor consequence."

"Hn." Hiei snorted, looking away again.

"Before earlier today, had you seen Kurama?"

Hiei kept quiet, his usual nature keeping his mouth shut.

Yusuke grinned and shook his head. "Honestly Hiei, judging by what you're wearing, you only have three more chances to answer correctly, until you're naked. Then comes the camera."

"No. I haven't seen the stupid fox for two weeks."

"That's better."

Botan sat down next to Hiei's head, causing the koorime to growl, but she paid him no heed. "Poor Kurama..."

"Yeah, poor Kurama, I was over at his house earlier. What _did_ you do to him to make him so upset? He made me leave because he didn't want to tell me. I could have sworn he was about to cry." Yusuke folded his arms, staring down at the demon underneath him.

Hiei was silent. He hadn't known... didn't want Kurama to cry again. Shutting his eyes, he said quietly, "Something... happened between us..."

"Two weeks ago?" Botan tilted her head slightly to the side in question.

He nodded shortly, keeping his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked when a silence had begun to filter in.

"Hn, there's not much to tell. Kurama and I... had gotten together the morning of two weeks ago. We sat in silence until he said that he had to get back to that ningen woman he calls his Mother. I... told him not to leave yet, so he stayed. Then... he..." Hiei's voice failed, his blood red eyes now open and glued to the bedroom ceiling.

"What? What did he do?" Kuwabara prodded, leaning forward against the back of the chair, in interest.

Hiei's lips parted, his words coming out as a small whisper, "He kissed me..."

The room went silent again, the sounds of the small traffic outside making itself known whenever a car passed. Botan finally asked the question that had formed in everyone's mind: "What did you do?"

A twisted grin formed on Hiei's lips, his eyes still on the ceiling. "Me? I didn't do anything. The stupid fox got all worked up and ran, looking for a portal back here. I went after him and naturally caught him and..." Once again, Hiei's voice faded out to nothing.

"And...?" Yusuke leaned forward, his hands against the koorime's chest.

The fiery red orbs snapped down and locked on the raven-haired male leaning on him, snarling, "And nothing. That's all there is to tell."

Frowning, Yusuke sat back up straight, the scissors snipping, due to his fingers movements. "You love him, don't you."

Hiei froze at the question, which sounded more like a statement, but only gave a "Hn" and looked away to the wall.

"Shrimpy? In love?" Kuwabara scoffed, breaking out into a fit of laughter. "That can't be possible!"

Growling, Hiei twisted his body harshly, pulling at the bonds and glaring at the brutish male next to him. The next words to come from his mouth, were words he had never thought himself to say, "I _do_ love him! Are you happy now, you idiotic human!"

The laughter had stopped, three pairs of eyes staring down at the dark koorime on the bed.

Yusuke finally said, "Botan, get the whistle. Kuwabara, get the camera. We have some blackmail to create."

Hiei's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. The high-pitched whistling echoed in his mind again, making his entire body tense, his senses dull to nothing and vision go black.

A soft sigh broke the silence of the large, empty house, the sound of papers being filed away floating through the air. Kurama locked his case shut with a gentle 'click', standing up and walking towards the front door, where he normally kept his school supplies. Placing it down next to the closet door, Kurama jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door to his right.

Wondering who it could be, Kurama pulled the door open, his emerald eyes widening at the sight.

Hiei was standing on the step, avoiding his eye. Yusuke was standing directly behind him, a small smirk on his lips, while Kuwabara and Botan stood on either side of the head detective.

"What can I do for you, Yusuke?" Kurama asked softly, trying to keep his eyes off the small demon in front of him. He caught the brief look of anger and sadness cross the koorime's face, before returning to being an emotionless mask.

Yusuke's smirk widened when he saw Hiei begin to back away. He pushed him forward a few steps, before saying, "Hiei has something he'd like to tell you, Kurama."

Confused, Kurama looked down at Hiei, wondering what on earth it could be that he had to say. The koorime growled under his breath, Yusuke threatening, "You better hurry up, Hiei..."

A brief silence ensued, before a small, "I'm sorry for what happened that morning, Kurama..."

"And?" Yusuke prodded.

"And..." Hiei growled again, gritting his teeth together. He couldn't believe he was about to say this... he was going to kill Yusuke will his bare hands when this was over...

Kurama stood in silence, waiting for the koorime to continue.

"And... I..." Hiei could feel himself start to flush and muttered the rest quickly.

Kurama blinked at the blur of words, "Pardon?"

Hiei finally looked up into the kitsune's eyes, holding his gaze for what seemed like forever.

"Hiei, you better say it!" Yusuke was getting impatient now.

"And... I... loveyouKurama..." He muttered again, a bit louder and a tad slower.

The ever-faithful silence took over again, a small gust of wind picking up around the small group.

Kurama's green eyes were brimming with unshed tears, his gaze still locked with Hiei's. Slender brows suddenly furrowed, bottom lip quivering, the white-painted door slamming in the stunned demon's face.

Hiei merely stared, wide-eyed, at the door, a good two inches from his nose. Had Kurama just shut the door on him? After he had confessed his love for him?

Hands being placed on his shoulders made Hiei look behind him, seeing Yusuke.

"You better go after him. He's just confused. Besides, if you don't... there's always that little picture we can show him instead..."

Yusuke walked away with that said, a laugh echoing behind him with the other two following with concerned looks.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at their backs, before a small sound caught his ears. Kneeling down and pressing his ear to the door, he could hear soft sobs coming through from the other side. He was slightly surprised when he heard his own name mixed in with the noises, before they started to fade away, indicating that Kurama was no longer against the door.

After he had shut the door in his secret love's face, Kurama slid down the wood, his head tilting forward to bury itself within his arms against his knees. The tears flowed from his tightly shut eyes like small rivers, soaking into his uniformed sleeves, turning the original magenta color to a dark purple.

'How could he...' Kurama though angrily to himself, 'I can't believe he had the nerve to just walk up here and say he loved me! And to my face none-the-less! What a sick and twisted joke he played... and even the other three were involved! I thought... they were my friends...'

"Oh, gods... Hiei - !.." Kurama felt a fresh wave of hot tears spring to his eyes behind closed lids, as he rose from his slumped position and stumbled up the stairs to his room.

Hiei stood up when he heard the faint slam of a door from within the house, making up his mind on what he would do. Slinking around to the side of the house, he jumped up into the large tree which was planted conveniently outside the fox's bedroom window. Looking past the sun glared-streaked window, Hiei could make out the faint outline of Kurama, face down on his bed. Silently jumping onto the windowsill, Hiei knelt down, carefully sliding the glass up as far as it would go.

Kurama felt eyes on his back, causing his head to slowly lift from where it was resting in his arms. Twisting his torso to look behind him, emerald eyes widened, he rest of his body following by turning on his back, his upper half propped up on his forearms.

"Hiei...?" Kurama's voice was soft, almost a whisper, but not quite. A small wind was picking up outside, blowing into his room. The small koorime's black cloak fluttered with the breeze, his spiked locks waving in front of intense blood red eyes that seemed to stare straight into Kurama's soul.

Without a word, Hiei slipped down onto the bed and sat on the edge, kicking off his boots. He could see the fox watching his every movement out of the corner of his eye, making him inwardly smirk. Looking straight ahead, Hiei leaned back on his hands, remaining silent.

Kurama could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up speed by just looking at the silent demon at the end of his bed. Willing himself to remain calm and steady his voice, the kitsune asked, "What are you doing here, Hiei?"

A small smirk crossed the demon's lips, a flicker of red eyes looking in his direction.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Kurama."

Kurama stared at the koorime, trying to see past his words and find his true purpose for being here.

He arrived no where extremely quickly.

Rephrasing his question, he asked, "Why are you here?"

Hiei turned to look at the fox, his smirk widening. In a blur of black clothing, Kurama was thrown back down against his pillow, Hiei holding his hands above his red hair by his wrists. Green eyes snapped to their right, seeing a black cloak gently settling to the carpet. Looking back up, his eyes became slightly wider than they had been before, only to grow extremely round when lips crudely met with his own, a hot tongue thrusting its way into his mouth. Kurama's breath was swept away as his eyes closed, a small noise emitting from the back of his throat.

But just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Kurama slowly opened his eyes, feeling his face radiating with heat and finding both his and Hiei's mouths connected by a thin strand of salvia.

Bending down again, Hiei licked across the fox's lower lip, cutting the cord of liquid and smirking again.

"Stupid fox, I came to see you, of course."

To Be Continued...

Cloaked Vampire


	4. Come Prove Yourself To Me

Night Gazers  
Chapter Four: Come Prove Yourself To Me

Kurama could feel his breath hitch softly in the back of his throat at the demon's words, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. Calculating green eyes watched the koorime above him, his mind moving a mile a minute, trying to answer all of the questions surfacing at once.

"You came to see me?" The softness of his voice surprised even the fox, the question still being heard though and bringing another smirk to Hiei's hovering face.

The koorime leaned down again; pressing his lips against Kurama's slightly parted ones, the pressure this time much less than before, still drawing another soft gasp from the red – head and causing his eyes to slide shut.

Pulling away gently after a few moments, Hiei stared down at the kitsune, watching as a pink color spread across his nose and onto his cheeks. Removing his hands from the other's wrists, the koorime settled back on the slim waist under him as he sat up, feeling the body shift and emerald eyes open.

Kurama felt the grip on his hands gone, but kept his arms above his head. He could feel the heat on his cheeks spreading down his body, making him uncomfortable and shift. He still couldn't grasp the concept that Hiei was here in his room, on his bed, on _him_… this couldn't be real. Too many fantasies clashed with the cruel mockery of reality, telling him that Hiei would never truly be here on his own, free will.

It had to be a trick… a cruel, disgusting way to amuse the other.

A sudden question broke his train of thoughts from the other, startling him with something new to think about.

"Why did you run from me on that morning, two weeks ago?"

Green eyes locked with bloody red, Kurama unable to find a reason to mask his surprise and confusion.

"I…"

Hiei leaned forward, his small palms coming to rest against a uniformed chest, his eyes narrowing slightly and a slight frown creasing his mouth.

"Why did you close the door in my face?"

Kurama felt all reasonable answers flee from his mind under the intense gaze the koorime was giving him. Opening his mouth, he blurted the first thing that registered.

"You lied to me."

Taken aback slightly, Hiei let no emotions slip, his body unmoving for a good minute. A sudden smirk broke out over his lips again, a deep breath escaping his body, along with low chuckles. He shook his head, removing his eyes from Kurama's and relocating them onto the other's chest.

"Stupid Fox," He muttered, lifting his hand to the kitsune's mandarin, "I did no such thing."

Cool air rushed to cover Kurama's chest as it was exposed quite unexpectedly to the boy, a gasp forcing its way out as he looked down. He could practically hear Hiei as he continued to smirk, his hand releasing the last button that held his shirt shut, letting the magenta material slip open and fall soundlessly to either side of his creamy, white chest. Raising his eyes back to meet the fire demon's, Kurama moved to sit up, only to be pressed back down by another body. His head landing back into his pillow, the fox found himself lost within the welcoming mouth that had claimed his own again.

His back was arched before he had even thought of doing such a thing, a low groan emitting from his throat without his consent as well. He could feel short nails raking long trails down the expansion of his chest and onto his stomach, each line sending shocks of electric pleasure throughout his body. He found his left hand gripping the smaller male's forearm tightly, where it rested on the sheets next to him and he wondered briefly what was going on, before the thought was gone and another soft groan passed from his lips.

Kurama found himself panting under the other demon's ministrations as they broke away again, his brows furrowed slightly in frustration as heat consumed his body. He knew he was making a mistake by giving in to the other demon so easily, being manipulated into submission, but he just didn't care.

He had waited too long, too patiently, for him to let what he truly wanted slip away from within his grasp.

Grasping the back of Hiei's neck with his free hand, Kurama pulled the demon down again, slipping his tongue up into the mouth he desired, the surprise from the other evident. Tightening his grip on the small forearm, the kitsune arched his back again, becoming a bit desperate for closer contact.

Hiei allowed the fox to control their movements for a moment, a plan slowly unfurling within his mind, the details working themselves out with each passing second. He would let the other male do as he pleased for a few minutes and let him lull himself into thoughts of dominance, though… he did admit to himself that the kisses and touches _were_ nice.

The fire demon could feel the energy level from the other rising and he opened his eyes for a moment, finding the other's eyes still closed. Looking over to his left quickly, Hiei watched as the plants around the room grew larger from within their clay and plastic pots, before overflowing the rims and sliding down onto the surrounding furniture and floor, much of the green foliage budding and blooming flowers Hiei was nearly positive they were not supposed to be sprouting.

But, that didn't matter; this would all work in his favor. They would both get what they wanted; Kurama would get his love and he would get his affection. Inwardly smirking at his own plan, Hiei watched as one of the nearby plants began splitting itself into vines, both thick and thin, curling around itself as it crawled across the desk, before slithering its way up onto to wall.

Focusing back on the boy below him, Hiei pulled away with a small gasp for air, sitting up. Wasting no time, the jaganshi gripped the parted front of the fox's uniform and tugged, effectively pulling Kurama into a sitting position. Looking into lustful green eyes, Hiei growled, "You do want this, right."

The red – head shrugged his arms out his school uniform in response, gripping the other's black shirt and pulling him forward into another kiss. He slid one hand under the back of the koorime's sleeveless shirt and ran his palm quickly over the smooth back; catching Hiei by surprise and making him arch slightly away from the touch.

Not used to hasty, intimate touches, Hiei shifted a bit uncomfortably in Kurama's lap, pulling away from the kiss by pushing against his chest. Reaching into his pocket, Hiei pulled out the spare ward he kept for emergencies in case something happened with his Jagan, lifting it and placing it over confused emerald eyes. A second pair of hand immediately rose to pull the material away, before they stopped, Kurama hearing a low voice.

"No, Fox. Keep it there."

Hesitantly, the hands lowered themselves, allowing the koorime to tie the ward around red locks. Smirking at the control he had, Hiei slid off of the others' legs and gave the next command:

"Turn around."

Doing as he was told, Kurama pulled his long legs up to his body, before changing the direction he sat and resting on knees. Hiei crawled to sit at the kitsune's side, watching the same vine he had seen before sliding back down the wall, towards them from the ceiling.

So, the fox wasn't as naïve to what he was planning after all.

Grasping the thick plant as it came within reach, the raven – haired male said, "Put your arms out."

Lifting his naked limbs, Kurama felt them wrapped quickly with his plant, the vine suddenly jerking him forward roughly, pulling his body down and his arms taunt ahead of him. Balancing on his knees, the demon spread his legs slightly for better leverage, his body forced to stay in the odd position. He didn't like that fact that he couldn't see… especially not while he was in his current position. He felt extremely vulnerable and an easy target, but his shaking limbs and pounding heart, among other things, told him that his body liked the entire scenario.

With the touch of the fire demon gone form his body and the weight on his mattress no longer at his side, Kurama wondered faintly where he could have gone, before the touch of the other returned as a warm hand against his lower back. He shivered at the contact, fingers wrapping around the vine that held his arms captive. His breathing speeding up slightly, Kurama drew in his breaths through his mouth, feeling the belt around his waist being loosened and his school pants being drawn down over his hips.

He shivered again, visibly this time, as well as out of reflex, cool air embracing his naked backside and thigh, realizing that the koorime had taken his off boxers, along with his pants. Aside from the initial cold the kitsune had felt, his body soon overcame the temperature with its own internal heater, the metaphoric dial being turned repeatedly by Hiei's small hands.

Easing the fox's pale legs out of the restricting clothing, Hiei couldn't help but stare at the expanse of revealed flesh laid out in front of him. The sight of the softly panting and flushed fox was enough to drive anyone crazy with lust, but it was making him insane. Throwing his own inexperience to the wind, Hiei immediately reached around milky thighs, gripping the solid length waiting for him with tight fingers.

Gasping loudly in surprise at the sudden touch on such a sensitive area, his waist jerking and the volume of Kurama's voice dropped considerably as he mewled softly, his mouth falling open slightly to draw in quicker breaths.

To think that all of his nightly desires were happening to him at that very moment was something Kurama's foggy mind couldn't begin to comprehend.

A fresh shout suddenly filled the early evening air, deep red hair spilling back over an arched spine as Kurama tossed his head back, his stomach tightening. A firm heat had unexpectedly enveloped the ache between his parted legs, sending shivers of pleasure coursing throughout his body. The feeling of hands gripping the backs of his thighs was numbed slightly by the overpowering sensations shifting through his limbs, making them weak and beginning to tremble.

Letting his head drop forward between his forcibly raised arms, Kurama kept his eyes closed and back arched, his waist seeking out more warmth from the contact being given. Forming incoherent words in his mouth, the kitsune felt his human body reaching its limit, the tongue wrapped and dancing around his solid member drawing gasps and shudders from his sweating body.

He remembered little of what came next.

Hiei's name fell from his lips far too many times for him to count. He recalled his voice raising in volume and his breathing becoming labored, before his everything tightened nearly painfully… and then the vine wrapped around his hands loosened (by his commend or not, he couldn't remember) and his head rested gently against his soft pillow.

The larger body above him sank forward and Hiei smirked victoriously up at the lax manhood, licking the last of the white substance from his lower lip. Lifting his hand further, small fingers traveled up the inside of milky white thighs, drawing small, muffled moans from the nearly collapsed kitsune.

"H-Hiei…" The soft voice was nearly inaudible when buried in the pillow, "…please, come here…"

Scooting carefully up Kurama's toned body on his back; Hiei pushed the kitsune's chest up to give him enough room to slid under him. As soon as ebony hair rested against the pillow, where Kurama's forehead had previously been buried, mouths connected a bit sloppily, the fox's calm composure shattered in his lustful state. Hiei found his fingers quickly entangled within red locks, keeping the other male locked to him.

Kurama could taste the salty essence of himself on the other demon's tongue, savoring the unique taste around the substance that could only be defined as Hiei. Still unable to move his arms, Kurama worked the best he could with what he had, using his lower body to express what he wanted. The kitsune ground his waist against the second males' hips, finding that all of his clothes were gone and earning a low groan from the back of his throat as he rubbed against Hiei's solid shaft.

They were both getting what they wanted.

Growling with sexual frustration, Hiei pressed himself upward, catching the sweet scent of roses as he pulled in a small gasp, red hair spilling down over slim shoulders and draping over his chest. The other's mouth was at his neck, the foreign sensations shifting through his body from the simple touches setting him aflame.

"Mnn, Kurama… do it now." Hiei grunted, tilting his head back. He knew the fox understood exactly what he was talking about and was proven right when the other pulled his head away and sat back.

Two gasps mingled together in the air, a shudder running though the smaller body. Kurama arched his back, sitting back completely and letting his mouth fall open further. He could feel his walls tear at his own rough action, the blood slipping out acting as a thick lubricant. Settling himself for a moment, Kurama tightened his grip around the green vine that still held his wrists together, before rocking his waist experimentally against the smaller body under him.

Hiei threw his head back at the explosive feeling that raced through his entire body, his hip unconsciously bucking against Kurama. Grunting loudly, the small fire demon's writhing was halted as the red – haired kitsune sat back again, pressing his weight down again. Moaning out loud, Hiei tried to hear himself over his thudding heart, succeeding, but only barely. His hands moved to Kurama's knees, sliding up the sweat - moist thighs to grip the slim waist, holding him steady as he moved against him.

Kurama tipped his own head back, crimson hair brushing across his back and fingers uncurling and re-curling around the thick plant in his hands. His body shivered with each movement, pushing him closer and closer to his limit for the second time that night. Pressing himself down harder onto Hiei, the kitsune panted out his pleasure, moving faster, reaching out for the bliss he knew was waiting for him.

Letting out a sudden shout, Kurama's slim body went ridged; back arched again and concealed eyes faced towards the bedroom ceiling, the heat from between his parted legs spreading throughout his entire body. He felt the form beneath him tighten and arch against him as well, fingers on his sides digging painfully into his skin with a moan.

A shuddering breath escaping his body, Kurama slowly let his body relax, pain running up and down his spine at the movement. Exhaustion swept through his form suddenly, his eyes still closed behind the ward. The vine around his wrists unwrapped itself completely, retracting itself back against the wall. His arms immediately fell to rest against Hiei's chest, fingers smearing his own essence across the toned muscles.

The two shared a kiss as the koorime reached up to pull the other male down by his side locks, Kurama moving his hands down onto the mattress and wiping his hands on the sheets. Slowly removing himself from the others body, Kurama winced slightly at the small sting, before his body collapsed beside Hiei's.

The raven – haired demon turned his body to face Kurama, shaking fingers untying the material that covered his lovers eyes.

Clouded emerald orbs slowly opened halfway, staring at the second figure next to him.

Waiting for him to say something… anything.

"I wasn't lying, Fox."

Kurama felt a small smile cross his lips, his eyes closing as he lost the battle with sleep.

"I love you too, Hiei."

-

CV: Yes… I know this took a while longer to get up. I'm so easily sidetracked . I started another story and have been working on that . But now, I've finally finished this chapter and I hope it doesn't suck. One more to go.

Review.

I need to be encouraged. .


	5. Growl At Him And I'll Laugh

Night Gazers

Chapter Five: Snarl At Him And I'll Laugh

Rolling over, crimson eyes peeled open, finding a pale collar in their vision. Letting out a small gasp of surprise, Hiei's body jerked backwards, hands pressed against the chest in front of him, only to find that two strong arms were wrapped around him, pulling him back. Calming himself when the koorime realized that it was only Kurama, he stared at nothing in particular in silence as the still - sleeping kitsune hugged him closer, burying his face in his hair.

Oh yeah.

For a moment, he had forgotten where he was.

He grimaced slightly.

He better not tell Kurama that…

Relaxing his body in the embrace the fox refused to loosen; Hiei hesitated for a moment, before resting his forehead against his lover's chest. It felt… nice… to be able to be so close to someone and not have to worry about what the other's motives behind his actions were. To be held by someone was also something that came as foreign to him… but he liked it. The gentle voice of Kurama saying his name brought him out of his thoughts, causing him to grunt back softly in acknowledgment.

"Good morning."

He grunted again to the whispered words, closing his eyes and splaying his fingers across the kitsune's chest.

Kurama smiled into the black locks his nose was buried in, inhaling deeply. The scent of the outdoors swept over his senses and he tightened his arms around the smaller body next to him.

"I don't want to get up."

Hiei smirked slightly at the soft sentence, tilting his head up to look into half-lidded emerald eyes. Pushing himself up the lean body until he was nose – to – nose with the fox, the second demon leaned in slightly, kissing him in response.

The two remained entangled, going between engaging in short periods of kisses and talking quietly to each other. They had come to the agreement that they were official mates. Kurama's chest constricted with emotion as he heard Hiei agree to the question he had asked pertaining to mating, arms curling tightly around the smaller male again.

"Hiei," Pale fingers tangled themselves in ebony locks, feathery-soft lips coasting over the others. "I love you so much."

The koorime pressed his mouth against Kurama's, drawing his tongue out to wrestle gently with his mate, before kissing him again and replying, "I love you too."

Kurama smiled and buried his head under the little demon's neck, nuzzling his throat softly.

Knocking floated up into the bedroom from the downstairs, causing Hiei to jump and tense. He had rolled onto his back to sit up, the kitsune now with his upper body sprawled in his lap.

"Were you expecting company?" The question was growled out, sharp red eyes darting down to stare at the red – head.

Green pools look up as he shook his head, arranging his body so that he lay between Hiei's legs.

The koorime watched, his anger from the disruption quickly fading, surprise flooding him when he was suddenly pressed back against the headboard.

Kurama had a wiry grin on his face and Hiei could feel his heart begin to pick up speed. Hands slid down onto either sides of his waist, curling around to grip his thighs and hold them apart. Lowering his head with one last glance up at the koorime, the fox began trailing his tongue up and down the other's hardening shaft.

Hiei growled low in his throat, his head tipping back and eyes closing. He moved his hands down to bury his fingers into fiery red hair, pressing his fox's head down further.

Obliging, Kurama took half of his lover's manhood into his mouth, tongue immediately wrapping around it as he sucked gently. This drew a moan from the other, mixing in the air with more persistent knocks from downstairs.

The hands against his thighs kept his hips from bucking, but they still jerked slightly, Hiei's breathing pattern becoming heavier, his head lolling from side to side. He gasped suddenly, a choked cry forcing its way out of him when he felt the velvety walls of Kurama's throat constrict as he swallowed.

Swallowing everything the other had to give, Kurama pulled away, the knocking finally ceasing. Licking his lips, the fox crawled up the small, hard body, gently kissing him and lulling him down from his sex-induced high.

A sudden rock landed on the carpeted floor, drawing both of the demon's attention downward. Slipping off of his bed with a slight wince from his protesting back, Kurama scooped up the fist-sized rock in his hand, making his way over to the window. He gasped softly when he saw another rock flying towards him, instinctively raising a hand and catching it.

Leaning out the window, he saw Yusuke standing down in his side yard.

"Hey!" The green-jacketed figure waved widely up towards him, "Thanks for answering the door!"

Kurama smiled slightly at the growl that came from his lover, before turning his attention back down towards the other boy.

"I was sleeping." He called back down, throwing one of the rocks back down. Yusuke dodged the obstacle, looking up to make a remark and only getting hit in the head with the second rock.

Yelping, he held his hands against his head, before yelling up, "What the hell, Kurama?" He changed the subject, "It's 2:13!"

Emerald eyes widened, turning back and asking quickly, "Hiei, what time is it?"

A low voice grumbled and the body shifted, replying, "2:13."

Turning back towards Yusuke again, he heard the boy ask, "Hiei there with you, is he?"

"Err…" Kurama's mind raced for a moment, before the other detective cut in.

"Don't worry, I know all about it, remember? Just open the door. I don't feel like having the whole neighborhood listen in on our conversation."

Nodding, the kitsune stepped away from the window, turning towards his mate.

"You can stay up here, if you'd like. I shouldn't be long."

Hiei watched as his fox pulled on a dark green robe and made his way out of the room.

Che, like hell he would leave him alone with that sneaky detective.

Kurama opened the front door, motioning for the waiting male to come in. As he stepped into the front hall, Yusuke turned to the kitsune, a familiar grin on his lips.

"I just wanted to give you something I thought you'd be interested in seeing. Just don't let Hiei see it, it can be used as blackmail." He winked, handing the demon a small square of white.

Hiei suddenly appeared by Kurama's side, the fox quickly hiding whatever Yusuke had given him in his robe pocket. He wasn't even sure what it was himself… he'd have to look at it later.

"Detective." The koorime stood in his cloak, arms crossed over his chest, "What are you doing here."

Yusuke laughed nervously, hands held up in defense, "Nothing, nothing, I was just leaving. Hey man," He slapped Kurama on the shoulder, before opening the door back up. "Good luck."

Silence filtered in as the door closed once more.

Hiei looked up at Kurama with a scrutinizing stare, "Good luck with what."

The fox shrugged, "Good question..."

Hiei leaned back against the tree behind him and pulled the other demon closer, staring out at the lake in front of them.

He liked this time of the day.

He felt like he could at least attempt to relax.

It was sunset and the two had journeyed back into the Makai, making their way back to the same spot where it had all began two weeks ago. Kurama was laid back in the smaller male's lap, his head resting against his cloaked chest. Finger slowly combed through red locks, green eyes shut to the outside world and only focusing on his mate and his touches.

Tilting his head after a few moments, Kurama looked up into crimson eyes, smiling softly. He was rewarded with a small smile back and a kiss as they leaned towards each other for. Pulling away, Kurama settled back against his chest, remembering the thing Yusuke had given him earlier that day.

Reaching into his pocket, the fox pulled out the flimsy white paper, finding it to be turned over on its back

"What's that?" Hiei questioned, his curiosity slightly piqued.

Kurama lifted his shoulders gently in a shrug before replying, "I'm not sure… Yusuke gave it to me and told me not to show you…"

Scoffing, Hiei grabbed the small item, flipping it over with his fingers.

Ruby and emerald eyes both widened, Hiei's teeth grinding together and a deep snarl emitting from his throat, while both of Kurama's hands came up to cover his mouth in shock.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The weight under him was suddenly gone and Kurama fell the few inches to the ground with a soft grunt. Quickly standing up, he picked the paper up, looking at it again in shock and amusement. Pocketing the photo, the fox chuckled to himself as he headed towards the nearest portal back to the human world. Briefly, he wondered how that had stripped the koorime and managed a picture to boot. He would have to try and calm Hiei down enough to convince him not to kill their main detective.

This was definitely blackmail.

-Owari-

Huzzah, another story finished! I actually sat my lazy ass down and focused for… wow, this only took an hour and a half to write… . ; Somehow, I don't see how that's possible, but okay! Hope you guys enjoyed it. You should all shower me with reviews now because you loved it so much XD Greatly appreciated.


End file.
